The present disclosure generally relates to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to the forming of a pocket in a cover element for a seat element (rear panel of a backrest, lateral seat hood) or for the interior of a vehicle (door panel). The present disclosure more specifically relates to the forming of a pocket in a cover element having its rear surface comprising a foam layer.